


Ikea for Beginners

by GhostwithShotgun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek just renovated the Hale House, Stiles doesn't trust him to go alone to Ikea, somewhere around season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostwithShotgun/pseuds/GhostwithShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just renovated the Hale House so that he can take Erica, Isaac and Boyd in, and give the whole Pack somewhere to meet and plan. Stiles finds out about this, and when Derek accidentally says that he's going to Ikea to find some furniture, Stiles simply can't let go alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikea for Beginners

Stiles parked his car outside the Hale House. He was going to turn in some research to Derek for correction and when the grumpy werewolf hadn't been where he usually stays these days, he had decided to check the old, burnt out house. And Stiles spotted Derek's car between the trees. He was quite pleased with himself that he had been right. Then he turned his gaze to the house and... something was different about it. He couldn't put his finger on what, though. It was still dark and scary and the least welcoming house he'd ever seen. He shrugged and walked up the porch.

He didn't even get to knock before Derek slammed the door open. Stiles jumped backwards.

"Jesus, Derek! At least let people knock before scaring them to death!" he shouted and Derek simply rolled his eyes, turned back inside and nodded for Stiles to come in. Stiles waited for his heart to calm down a bit.

"Always the talkative..." he muttered as he went inside.

"I can hear you!" Derek called from somewhere. Stiles stood still in the hallway for a while. Something was different here too. Then he realized.

"You've renovated this place!" he shouted, and knew instantly that he was right. The walls in the hallway were a light, creamy color, the ceiling painted black and the floor had been changed. Some new walls had been put up too, so it wasn't pretty much just one room. Stiles marveled at the new inside. It looked much more homely and he couldn't help wondering why Derek had done it, and how much it had _cost._ He had suspecte Derek was loaded, but this... It was like building a whole new house. He walked towards the room where he had Derek's voice, and stepped right into a brand new kitchen.

The floor and cieling were black, and the walls white. The cupboards were white too, while the fridge was chrome. The only things that weren't black, white or chrome were the chairs and the table. All in all, Stiles liked it. It was simple, clean and functional. Derek sat on one of the chairs, and Stiles realized he was staring at him. He grabbed another chair and sat down, too.

"Why does this come as a surprise to you?" Derek asked, and didn't actually sound like he wanted to throw Stiles against a wall and violently kill him. Wow. He was making progress.

"I just thought it was kind of a lost cause." Stiles said and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Why'd you do it, then?" he asked and Derek looked as if he was deciding if he should tell Stiles or kick him out. Stiles really hoped he would go for the first option.

"I decided that Isaac needs somewhere to live, and he's my resposibilty and I might as well give my other betas the same option so I needed a house." he finally said, and Stiles was surprised. Derek actually cared about people? Why had no one told him about this? That was interesting information, and Stiles couldn't help but think that made Derek seem slightly more attractive as a person. And that was totally unnecessary, the guy already looked like a Greek god! And after Stiles had gotten used to him, he was okay to be around too even though there were still some flaws. Like the lack of smiles. Stiles had seen him do it once, so he knew Derek knew how to smile and that only made the lack of them even more disturbing.

"Have you told them about it then? 'Cause I haven't heard anything." he said.

"I haven't told them yet, and you won't either. I'll do it when it's done." Derek replied, and of course he had to make it sound threatening. He had been nice so far, but Stiles wasn't surprised that that was over.

"It isn't done yet?" Stiles asked. The place looked pretty done to him, but Derek shook his head.

"There's no furniture in the bedrooms yet. I'll go to Ikea tomorrow to look for something..." Derek trailed off, and apparently Stiles face had showed something because Derek shot him one of the glares that seemed to be reserved for Stiles.

"Forget what I said. You are _not_ coming with me." he said, and Stiles riased one of his own eyebrows.

"Am I not? Do you really think I'll let you go to Ikea alone? You'll get lost in there without my experience, and I don't trust you to find stuff for my friends." he said, and ignored that it was the first time he called Derek's betas his friends. He was so going with Derek. It would be hilarious. Derek frowned.

"You're not." he said, and Stiles could hear that he was about to get pressed against one of the walls of the kitchen. Not that he did mind that. He didn't get pushed against the wall often, and when the person who did the pushing was really hot... That wasn't a chance you wanted to miss.

"It's either that or I send out a mass text to the rest of the pack, which means Scott, Allison, Jackson and Lydia, and not just your betas, about how on the inside you're just a huge teddy bear who's been experiencing a severe lack of hugs because you're spending a huge amount of money to give your betas a home where they can be as a pack." Stiles said and picked his phone up from his pocket with a grin. He knew he was pushing the limits, but it was fun. Before Derek would have growled at him just for entering the building, so a bit of pushing gave results. Now Derek growled at him from the other side of the table, but Stiles still got to sit down on the chair, so he figured it wasn't too bad.

"Fine." Derek finally muttered, and Stiles couldn't believe it. He had actually convinced Derek The-Grumpiest-And-Most-Violent-Man-Alive-Except-For-Gerard Hale to let him follow him to Ikea. That was one hell of an achievement. 

"I'll pick you up at 9. Now, why did you come here in the first place?" Derek sighed, and he sort of looked like he was regretting all of his life choices. Stiles put the papers with research on the table and pushed them to Derek.

"To give you these, for correction." he said and stood up.

"See you tomorrow then." he said with a smirk and left the house. Tomorrow would be great, he could feel it.

**************

Stiles woke up at 8. He turned his alarm off and headed straight for the shower. He had had a nightmare about his mom for the first time in a long time, and that had led to a panic attack at 2am. So he decided to shower so Derek wouldn't smell any of it on him. 

He ate a quick breakfast and 9am on the dot Derek's Camaro parked outside his house. Stiles grabbed his jacket and went outside with a shouted 'goodbye' to his dad. He went around the car and sat down in the passenger seat. Derek didn't say anything as he drove off, and Stiles decided not to push it. Derek were probably already pushing his own limits. Instead he tapped his fingers in his kneecaps to the beat of the music. Derek was one of those who listened to classic rock, apparently, and Stiles couldn't say he was surprised. What _did_ surprise him though was when Derek decided to talk.

"Bad dream?" the werewolf asked, and Stiles was actually taken aback. He had _showered._ How could Derek smell it still?

"Yeah." he simply said, because if Derek didn't ask, he wasn't going to elaborate. But of course Derek had to ask.

"About what?" 

"My mum." he replied shortly, and Derek seemed to get the hint and didn't say anthing more about it, even though Stiles thought he looked a bit more troubled than usual. And that was weird, because Derek didn't seem to care much about it. Sure, he had saved Stiles a few times, but it had always been during situations where Derek had been threatened too, so Stiles just thought it was some sort of survival instinct. All other times Derek was growling at him and threatening him. He had never really come across as the most caring person to Stiles. So he decided to just believe that Derek looked more troubled because he had to bring Stiles along with him. They were silent for the rest of the ride. 

**************

"Well, you need to get Erica a mirror." Stiles pointed out and Derek sighed.

"Why?" he asked and Stiles couldn't believe how stupid he was.

"Have you seen how she dresses? She will want a mirror to know that her clothes match and everything. And also, she can't put on makeup without a mirror." he explained, and Derek sighed again.

"Fine." was all he said and continued to look at the beds. Stiles couldn't really believe it. Derek must really want to make his betas happy if he listened to Stiles' advice. It was actually sort of adorable, even though not even Stiles would dare to say that out loud. Stiles helped him look for beds. He saw one and thought Isaac would like it, and he pointed it out to Derek.

"Yeah, I think so too." Derek replied. Stiles went to look at the name of the bed.

"Årviksand... How can swedes even pronounce these things?" he muttered, and he heard Derek huff out a laugh but when he turned to glare at him, he still had his slightly grumpy expression. Stiles shook his head slightly. He almost felt bad for Derek because he felt such a need to always look like he was planning murder. He walked up to Derek again.

"What do you think Boyd would think of this one?" Derek asked him, and Stiles shrugged.

"I don't think anyone knows him that well. But I'm pretty sure he won't care much about it." he said and Derek nodded. Then a lady who looked like she was in her 50s or something walked up to them with a huge smile.

"Are the two of you moving in together? Good luck agreeing on the furniture. Me and my husband used to love that bed over there when we were younger." she said gleefully and pointed at a bed a bit further away from them. Stiles was surprised by how little he cared about the lady thinking he was Derek's boyfriend, but really, it boosted his confidence that anyone could think he was moving in with someone as hot at Derek. Said werewolf didn't take it just as well though, because he looked like he had a hard time fighting his fangs from appearing, so Stiles decided to save their asses before Derek did something he would regret.

"Thanks for the advice. Let's go check it out, honey!" he said with a wide grin and grabbed Derek by his wrist with him to the bed. The lady just waved at Stiles, unaware that he had just saved her from being brutally killed by his not-so-much-boyfriend. When Stiles stopped, Derek growled at him and he let go of Derek's wrist.

"You didn't have to do that." Derek muttered.

"Yes, I did. You were about to kill that poor lady." Stiles said in a scolding voice and Derek rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. Stiles wasn't entirely sure he wasn't hallucinating or something. He would have thought he would be lying on the floor or something, bleeding by now. He decided to not hope too much, maybe Derek just waited to kill him until they got back to the house where they wouldn't be surrounded by people. 

Derek let Stiles choose most of the things for his betas, because apparently he thought Stiles knew them better. And okay, that was true in Isaac's case since he lived at Scott's now and Stiles spent a lot of time there. But he barely knew Erica, and Boyd was a walking mystery. But Stiles still thought they made a pretty good job. Erica's furniture was mostly black they decided, Isaac's dark brown and black, and Boyd's mostly tree, both light and dark. When Derek considered them done, they returned to the car and Stiles stretched out in the seat. He was strangely comfortable around Derek now.

"Tell me when the stuff arrives. I'm not letting you try putting Ikea furniture together alone." he said and looked over at Derek, who actually _smirked._ Holy mother of sweet baby Jesus. That should not be as hot as it was.

"I'm not entirely incompetent, you know." he said and Stiles laughed.

"Yeah, but you're more like I-Will-Use-Force-For-Everything, and I'm more careful and think, and that is required for this." he argued and Derek rolled his eyes again. Stiles wondered if you could roll your eyes often enough that they would just sort of stick. If you could, Derek was probably dangerously close.

"Fine. But do not tell anyone." Derek replied and Stiles grinned.

"As you wish." he said and felt quite proud. He could convince Derek Hale to let him help putting furniture for his betas together. Now nothing was impossible anymore.

**************

"Stiles! Have you seen this part? I can't find it." Derek almost shouted and pointed at a picture on the description. They were working on Erica's bed, and Derek was horrible at this, just as Stiles had predicted. He immediatley spotted the part, right next to Derek's foot. He pointed and then turned back to his own part of the bed. They had decided to finish one room at a time, and they had just gotten started on Erica's, and after that they still had three rooms yet. Stiles sighed inwardly. He would be here all weekend if Derek didn't get better. They worked in a quite comfortable silence, but Stiles didn't really like it, so he put on a random one of his playlists on Spotify. The sound of Twenty One Pilots filled the room and Stiles shrugged. Better than nothing. 

After about 30-40 minutes they stood back and watched their work. The bed was done, and it looked pretty great, Stiles had to admit. Derek seemed to agree, because the corner of his mouth actually perked up a bit. 

They worked their way through Erica's room, and then Derek announced that it was time for lunch. Stiles followed him to the kitchen. Derek was wearing sweatpants and a white tank top, and Stiles cursed him for that. No one should look good while wearing sweats, that was like the number one rule of the universe. And also, it should be illegal for Derek Hale to wear tank tops. Not only did they show off his arms, they also did a horrible job at hiding his muscular upper body as a whole. Stiles abruptly stopped himself right there. If he continued Derek would probably start smelling his arousal.

Derek quickly cooked them pasta and pasta sauce, and Stiles had to add 'Cooking' to his ever-growing list of Derek's hidden talents. Stiles did enjoy seeing this side of Derek, tough. He doubted the rest of the pack knew Derek was the type of person who hummed along to music when he worked, that he had enough pasta to feed all of Beacon Hills High School for two weeks, that he wore sweats when he didn't have to leave the house or that he was the kind of person to insist he pay when he ate out with someone else. Stiles watched as Derek yawned and stretched before continuing to eat, and for the first he thought of Derek as an actual person. Like a real person with a favorite color, who took showers and had political opinions.

"Stiles... Your heart is racing and it's disturbing the music." Derek muttered with a slight hint of accusation in his voice.

"Sorry, just thinking." Stiles replied quickly and Derek glanced up on him for a moment, then returned his gaze to his plate of food, and Stiles did the same.

When they had finished Isaac's room and half of Boyd's, Stiles' stomach loudly announced that it was time for dinner. Derek moved to go to the kitchen, but Stiles grabbed his wrist and pulled him back on the floor.

"I'm ordering pizza. What'd you want?" Stiles asked, and Derek raised his eyebrows before saying one of the most basic pizzas. Stiles nodded and picked his phone up. He ordered pizza so often it was one of his emergency contacts, which Derek saw (of course) and ha laughed at that while he walked out of the room while Stiles simply glared at his back. 

Derek got the pizzas from the delivery while Stiles sat down in the sofa in the living room. The livingroom was actually really cozy, it even had a fireplace! Derek had lit a fire there when he went downstairs, so now a comforting warmth had spread in the room. Derek returned just when Stiles had figured out how to turn the TV on. He flipped through the channels quickly, and then stopped when he found a random one, which was showing the fourth Harry Potter movie. He sttled on that, and Derek didn't complain. Stiles noticed that Derek had cut both their pizzas to pieces, so he could just sit back with a plate.

After twenty minutes Derek was finished, and he was about to stand up again but Stiles stopped.

"You just don't diss Harry Potter. And I think we deserve a break. Sit down until the movie's over." he said without looking away from the screen. He felt Derek sitting back down, and continued finishing his own pizza. Then he sat back and relaxed. It was strange how he could do that when sitting right next to Derek. That would never have happened a month ago. It was also strange how comfortable the sofa was. It was way cozier than even his own bed. That, in addition to the warmth from the fire made him feel really sleepy all of a sudden. He almost fell asleep, but forced himself to stay awake. He could _not_ fall asleep at Derek's. He had to draw the line somewhere. But then, during the scene when Harry's swimming in the lake for the second challenge, he couldn't resist anymore. He felt his eyelids closing and couldn't bother keeping them up. Soon he was asleep.

**************

He woke up to voices in a room he didn't recognize. The room was simple with a big bed, a small table, a few drawers, a huge mat, and his shoes by the door. He listened closer to the voices, and recognized them as Scott and Derek. _Okay, I'm not kidnapped at least._ He put his shoes on and left the room. He was on the second floor of the Hale House. Apparently, Derek had made an extra bedroom. He rubbed his eyes and made his way downstairs, curious what his Scott and Derek were talking about.

"I'm telling you, Derek. Something's wrong. Stiles always answers my texts. I sent at least ten last night, and he didn't reply to a single one of them." scott said, and Stiles could hear a light tone of panic in his voice. He stopped and checked his phone. 13 texts. Damn.

"I'm sure he's fine, Scott. He can take care of himself." Derek muttered and sounded a bit annoyed, like Scott had just woke him up to talk about the weather. Which he probably thought it was too since he knew Stiles were safe and sound in the house. Stiles thought for a while if he should show himself or go back to he bedroom, but then decided that he might as well walk into the kitchen so Scott didn't have to worry about him. And he was hungry.

"Morning." he said with a yawn as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his neck. He had to hide a smirk when Scott's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Stiles!? What the hell are you doing here!?" he shouted and Stiles shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant when he was really dying on the inside.

"I accidentally fell asleep here last night. Thanks for not kicking me out by the way, Derek." he said and Derek just nodded in acknowledgement.

"There's waffles in the fridge if you're hungry." he then said, and Stiles couldn't really hide his surprise. Derek Hale knew how to make waffles? He had to say, he was impressed. He walked over to the fridge, and there was indeed a plate with waffles. There was also a bowl with whipped cream, and some jam beside them. He moved the plate to the table and then picked the cream and jam out of the fridge too and sat down. Scott was still standing up, gaping. Stiles thought it looked ridiculous.

"Close your mouth, Scott. Gaping doesn't fit you." he said and stuffed his mouth full of waffles. Scott did close his mouth, and then he sat down, looking back and forth between Stiles and Derek.

"How... How exactly did this happen?" he asked and Derek raised an eyebrow.

"How did what happen?" he asked and Scott looked like he was trying really hard to find the right words. Stiles almost pitied him. Almost.

"Stiles accidentally falling asleep... You not kicking him out for it... He walking into the kitchen like it wasn't strange at all to sleep here... You making waffles..." he tried and Stiles had to fight not to start laughing. It was hilarious just how astonished Scott sounded. Then he quickly stuffed more into his mouth so he wouldn't have to reply. He would love to hear Derek's answer. Derek looked quite offended at the last bit.

"I actually know how to cook, you know. And I eat other things than meat." he sighed, like Scott was taking all his energy.

"Stiles' been helping me out a bit with my betas' rooms, and after eating pizza he fell asleep on the sofa yesterday." Derek simply said, and that's when Stiles realized that yes, he had fallen asleep on the _sofa,_ but he had woken up in a bedroom, which meant that Derek had _carried_ him to the bed. He tried not to think to much about that, because then both Scott and Derek would hear his heartbeat picking up its pace, and he didn't really want either of them to find out about his newly developed crush on Derek Hale. That would be very unnecessary. Scott shrugged, but he gave Stiles that look that said they were going to talk about this later.

Scott left the house, and when Derek told him he had finished Boyd's room himself last night, Stiles left too. His dad was probably pretty worried since Stiles had told him he would be home last night. He walked into the house, and as he suspected, his dad almost jumped into the hallway from the living room.

"Where have you been!?" he shouted and Stiles couldn't help but flinch a little bit. He kicked his shoes off before answering.

"I accidentally fell asleep at Scott's after playing some video games." he lied, because he knew his dad would probably go nuts if he found out his son had slept in the Hale House. His dad nodded and seemed to accept the excuse. It wouldn't really have been the first time. 

"Okay. Well, I need to go to work. You better be home when I get back tonight." he said and then quickly went past Stiles and out of the house. Stiles walked up the stairs and into his room. He was not at all surprised when Scott crawled inside from the window.

"Hey, Scott." he said as he lay down on his bed. Scott sat down beside him.

"What was all that about?" he asked, and Stiles knew exactly what he meant. He decided to just tell Scott.

"Well, I went to give Derek some research for him to correct last week and saw that he had renovated the house. When he accidentally told me he was going to Ikea to find stuff for his betas' rooms, I sort of forced him to bring me with him because I don't trust him alone at Ikea. Then I sort of forced him to let me help him put everything together, and that was what we did yesterday. We ate pizza in front of Goblet of Fire as dinner because I was hungry and wanted pizza, and then I fell asleep because I was tired. I might have developed a minor crush along the way, but it's nothing more than that, I promise." he said quickly and Scott raised an eyebrow when Stiles mentioned the crush.

"You have a crush? On Derek Hale?" he asked and Stiles simply nodded. Scott smirked.

"And Derek doesn't know? I mean, he must have noticed something, you aren't very good at hiding crushes." he said and Stiles shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe he's noticed, maybe he hasn't." he said and Scott nodded.

"Okay. At least he doesn't hate you. He never would have let me or any of the others go shopping with him and fall asleep on his sofa. And definitely not carry us to bed. Don't think I didn't notice you coming from upstairs and not the living room." Scott smirked and Stiles hit him with a pillow.

"It's probably nothing. He probably just wanted to be able to keep an eye on me while he finished Boyd's room." he said and Scott smirked even more.

"He wouldn't have made enough waffles for both him and us for breakfast either. And besides, you both _reek_ of eachother. I was just too panicked at first to notice." he said and Stiles rolled over and buried his face into his pillow. He already regreted telling Scott. He would never stop teasing him.

**************

"That mirror is great." Erica said when he walked into her room. Stiles smirked at Derek.

"I told you she'd want a mirror." he said and Derek rolled his eyes. Derek had just told the whole pack that he had renovated the house. Apparently he had planned for it to work as a sort of headquarter for them, too, and not just a home for him, Erica, Isaac and Boyd. That's why the kitchen and living room were so big. The betas were inspecting their rooms right now, and they seemed to like them. 

They all gathered in the living room, Stiles got to sit in the sofa, next to Derek, while Jackson, Scott and Boyd had to sit on the floor. 

"So you helped Derek with our house? Are you like the pack mum or something?" Erica joked and Stiles laughed.

"Of course. And I deserve every Mother-of-the-year award there is for making plans to save your asses." he joked back and made most of them laugh, only Jackson and Derek didn't because they both just hadn't realized what a greta sense of humor he had just yet. Derek did look pleased though, and not as grumpy as usual. Apparently, happy pack made a happy alpha. Stiles tried to lean back against the sofa, but it was packed so he somehow ended up leaning against Derek instead. He tried to sit back up, put he felt the sudden weight of Derek's arm around him. He turned his head to look questioningly at him, and Derek simply replied with a face that said 'what? Are you really going to argue?'. Stiles simply shrugged and moved his head som it was resting comfortably against Derek's shoulder. Stiles made eye contact with Scott, and Scott smirked while Stiles raised his eyebrows. Apparently Scott hadn't been so wrong about Stiles being a bit special.

Night fell, and Lydia, Jackson and Allison had went home a while ago, but Stiles had made Derek, Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd watch one of the Star Wars movies before he and Scott went home. He instantly liked Erica and Boyd better when it became obvious that they were both fans. Scott just looked really focused the whole movie, which was touching. He actually put effort into watching it. Stiles had never been so proud. Isaac was half asleep and Derek didn't complain, but he didn't really watch the movie either. He just sort of... looked around the room, and Stiles thought he actually looked... At peace somehow. 

Scott went as soon as the movie was over, but Stiles decided to stay a while and help out with the dishes and everything the pack had left behind. It felt wrong to just leave Derek to take care of it all, since his betas all went to straight for their rooms. He and Derek stood side by side at the kitchen sink, and Derek did the dishing while Stiles dried everything and put it in the right cupboards. When they were done, Stiles made his way to the hallway and Derek followed him. Stiles didn't really know what he should say, which was unusual, so they both sort of stood there awkwardly.

"Well... Thanks for the help." Derek finally said, rubbing his neck.

"Erica just promoted me to Pack Mum, so I think it was my duty." Stiles replied, trying to dissolve the awkwardness by joking. It didn't work.

"I don't just mean tonight. I mean with all of this. They would never have been this pleased with their rooms if I had done it by myself, and would never have gotten everything together either..." Derek said with an unsure laugh. Stiles had never seen Derek be this adorable, ever. 

"No problem, Sourwolf." Stiles said with a grin, that Derek actually returned. Stiles turned to reach of the door when Derek spoke again.

"You could maybe... I don't know... Stay. If you want to." he mumbled, and Stiles turned back to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"You don't have to. I mean, your dad would probably want you to come home. But I'd like it if you stayed." he almost whispered, and refused to look Stiles in the eyes. Stiles smiled and took his shoes off.

"I can always text him that I won't come home tonight." he said, and Derek looked up with a look of relief. He followed Derek up the stairs, and into Derek's bedroom. It wasn't the same bedroom Stiles had slept in earlier. Derek's room had white walls, and all the big furniture was black, but a lot of things were either grey or purple, too. Derek went over to what Stiles assumed was his wardrobe and looked through it before tossing a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpant to Stiles. Stiles caught them, and they were much softer than he had expected. He decided that it was now official: Derek was really a huge, soft teddybear who loved pasta, and all the brooding and stalking was just to hide that.

"Those will be more comfortable to sleep in." Derek said as he pulled out flannel pjs and a loose tank top. When Derek started to get changed, Stiles felt his heart start racing for real and went to leave the room to give Derek some privacy. But of course he didn't get his way.

"Don't just stand there, you should get changed. And calm down, you've seen me shirtless before." Derek added with a smirk and Stiles gulped.

"Yeah, but not in your _bedroom._ That makes it a whole lot more intimate, you know that right?" he said, and he didn't mean for it to come out like a squeak, but it did. Derek just shook his head and then got into bed. He turned out the lights.

"Get changed, Stiles, and then come here. You're going to have a heartattack if you don't calm down." Derek sighed and Stiles gave in and got changed. The clothes smelled of Derek, which meant it smelled like the forest fter it had just rained. He was hyperaware that Derek could probably see him perfectly well even in the dark, and that made him extremely self-concious. Derek had the body of a greek god, but Stiles.... Well, he didn't. Then he went towards the bed, and it felt like his heart beat a bit faster with every step. Then he reached the bed, and Derek simply pulled him down to it. 

Stiles was not prepared for that, and yelped as he fell headfirst into a pillow.

"Now, calm down or you're going to keep me awake all night." Derek muttered, and that's when Stiles realized that he was about to _share a bed with Derek Hale._ Not that he didn't want to, he just wasn't sure he could do that without dying or something. Derek sighed and put an arm around Stiles' waist.

"Close your eyes, and breathe slowly." Derek mumbled, and there was no annoyance in his voice. Stiles did as he was told and soon he felt himself relax. Derek scooted a bit closer.

"That's better. Goodnight, Stiles." he mumbled and Stiles felt him put his lips against his neck. Just quickliy.

"G'night, Derek." Stiles replied and closed his eyes as Derek's grip around him tightened ever so slightly. Soon he heard Derek's breathing even out and slowing down and he smiled. This was something he could definitely get used to. Then he remembered that he'd forgotten to text his da, but he decided to ignore that and then just tell him he spent the night at Derek's tomorrow. He smiled more when he imagined his dad's expression, and then he finally fell asleep.


End file.
